


Never Could Have Guessed

by Fangirl_exe_is_gone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_exe_is_gone/pseuds/Fangirl_exe_is_gone
Summary: Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk have been attending the Garrison for years now, and are in their third year of Uni. at the Garrison. The group has been tight for 2 years, despite Keith and Lance's bickering. They used to be true rivals, but once they started Uni. it calmed down to nothing but teasing. They all know that this year will end different, and the year after will go by in a flash. Desperate to make something of this year and a half, they use their weekends wisely and afternoons long. Soon enough Pidge and Hunk notice something more to Keith and Lance's relationship, and can't resist the need to intervene, but will it go to plan or go awry?





	Never Could Have Guessed

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooooooooo I'm so ready for this. I'm not sure how long it will be, or how often I'll update, but I can't wait to share this. It's slow-burn but not as slow as some, *Cough cough, Mel* The chapters will be shorter, but then   
I might update more often. Who knows. I hope you enjoy!

(Pidge 20:31) Hunk, we have an issue.

(Hunk 20:38) What? What did you do pidge?!

(Pidge 20:40) Nothing! I’m offended you think I did anything though. It’s Keith, our suspicions were correct.

(Hunk 20:41) What suspicions? The crush ones?

(Pidge 20:42) Yep.

(Hunk 20:43) Did he like, tell u or something? How do you know?

(Pidge 20:46) No, but I found pictures of Lance on his phone. Is that good enough proof Hunk?

(Hunk 20:47) Jeez, ya ya it is. Along with the staring. So now what do we do?

(Pidge 20:50) Well, next you have to find out what Lance thinks about Keith. 

(Hunk 20:51) I’ll do my best, talk t’ya later pidge.

(Pidge 20:52) Ok, you too. 

Next day 

(Hunk 8:11) Pidge  
(Hunk 8:20) PIDGE

(Pidge 8:27) WHAT HUNK

(Hunk 8:28) OMG WE WERE RIGHT ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE

(Pidge 8:29) What?!

(Hunk 8:31) Lance is bi. 

(Pidge 8:33) Big surprise. But anyways that's good news cause now it would actually be possible for him to like Keith. Does he?

(Hunk 8:36) Well, I just said, hey lance, are you and Keith still rivals? And he stuttered something about how he doesn't know and went pretty red even for Lance.

(Pidge 8:39) Lol. But I’ll take that as a yes. Now what do we do?

(Hunk 8:42) I really don’t know.… ┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌

“Hey everyone!” Lance said as he sat down at the end corner of the table. Pidge was next to him, Keith across, and Hunk across from Pidge.   
“I hate Monday’s” Keith muttered under his breath, then took a bite of his cereal.   
“You hate Mondays? YOU?!” Lance exclaimed exasperatedly.   
“What?” Keith replied, a smile just tugging at the corner of his cheek, laughing just barely under his breath.   
“Keith, you’re top of the class, GENIUS, why would you hate Mondays, let alone, school in general!?” Lance continued rolling his eyes. He was being slightly sarcastic, but still honest. Pidge glanced across the gray table at Hunk, and they locked eyes, both knowing what the other was thinking. Why are they so oblivious? Their one step away from full-on flirting, and just don’t see it. Keith just continued eating, shaking his head. Pidge could just see the pink tint creeping onto his cheekbones. Hunk looked over to Lance, who was sheepishly drinking from his glass, trying to hide the red spreading onto his nose and ears. (Those were the only places his blush was visible due to his complexion, but if he wasn't so tan he would be red as a cherry.)   
“I have to go finish studying, are you coming Hunk?” Pidge commented, nodding at Hunk as she stood up.   
“Yep, coming,” Hunk replied, standing up as well. As they walked away, Hunk whispered to Pidge,  
“You’re purposefully leaving them alone, aren’t you?”  
“Maybe,” Pidge said shying away with a sly grin that can only be described as devilish on her face. Hunk shook his head, replying with a sarcastic exclamation of:  
“Pidge, the almost professional matchmaker!” Pidge only nodded her head in suppressed laughter as they continued down the corridor. 

His face finally feeling cool, Keith looked up at Lance. Why was he this way? He wondered, but his thoughts were interrupted by Lance saying,   
“I wonder where they were in such a hurry to?”   
“I don't know, the library I guess. Pidge probably found a good book for one of their classes or something,” Keith replied with a slight hint of inquiry in his voice.  
“Hey Keith, I was wondering, I have a paper that I need some help on and I was wondering if you would….um, be willing to...... “ Lance stuttered through the last few words of his sentence, putting his hand around the back of his neck as he often did when he got nervous. Luckily, Keith interjected before it got too awkward.   
“Yeah, I would love too! Maybe we can go to the movies after if that's ok. There’s this one I’ve really been wanting to go see,” Keith said, realizing a moment too late what he’d said.  
"Oh, uh,” Keith stumbled over his words, too embarrassed to look up at Lance.  
“No! I mean,-yeah, I would like that too, maybe Saturday afternoon we can work on my paper and then the movie?   
“Sounds great!” Keith sounded happy, relieved Lance hadn’t thought much of it.  
They were just finishing their sentences as the bell rang, alerting them that it was time for 1st period, or as Lance called it, “My death wish has been granted” class, known to everyone else as advanced physics iv. They both got up, each saying a cheerful goodbye, thankful that that awkward moment was over, even though they were both secretly quite pleased with the results.  
Later in the day, around lunch, Hunk and Pidge were in the library, while Lance and Keith were both in their own separate classes.   
“C’mon!” Pidge pleaded with Hunk, feet dangling over the arm of the squishy velvet chair, to the librarian’s dismay.   
“We need to do SOMETHING about them, we can’t let them stay oblivious forever,”  
“You’re right, but I don’t know if setting them up like that is the right thing to do,” Hunk countered, even being the good person he was.  
“But this way is so much more fun for us,” Pidge continued saying the end of her sentence in such a manner that suggested she had a devious plan.  
“Fine, just try to be casual about it, ok?” Hunk finally conceded, knowing that Pidge would have done it with or without his consent anyway.   
Pidge picked up her phone. ready to put her plan into action.

To: Garrison Gang (Lance thought of the name if you couldn't tell)

(Pidge 12:38) Hey everyone, I had an idea. Since it’s January and we have now made it through half another year at the Garrison, we should go out and celebrate. 

(Pidge 12:41) You all know the Italian place on 5th, how does Friday night at 7:30 sound?

(Keith 12:52) Sounds good to me, that place is tasty

(Lance 12:59) Count me in, we deserve to celebrate! ٩(●ᴗ●)۶ 

(Hunk 13:03) I’m coming!! Italian food is too good to pass up, especially if I'm not the one paying

(Pidge 13:12) Ok well, just confirmed reservations for 7:35. See all of you there!

Pidge put down her phone triumphantly.   
“Phase one complete!”  
“You’re making phases now?!” Hunk exclaimed, flopping back down in his chair after jumping up to confront Pidge.  
“Why not? This is basically an operation, right?” Pidge rebutted.   
“Well, let’s hope this works out,” Hunk muttered wistfully.


End file.
